


MOVE!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: bumblebee, character: jazz, character: ratchet, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Ratchet ain’t got time for this tomfoolery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOVE!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Bumblebee  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** So, this was [on Tumblr](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/105996564040/monsterbots-slapmytitties-what-if-instead-of), and I smell of carrots I guess. [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC86yQAzaxg) is the video link to the song if you’ve been living under a rock and haven’t heard of it.

“Decepticons! Retreat!” Megatron bellowed, and Ratchet broke cover to rush to Bumblebee’s side as the Decepticons flew away.

“Don’t move,” Ratchet ordered.

“It’s not that bad, doc,” Bumblebee said, teeth gritted in pain.

“Nah,” Ratchet agreed. “I’ll get ya patched right up.” He quickly clamped the bleeding lines, and then slapped on a mesh over the worst of the gashes.

“Need help, Ratchet?” Jazz offered.

“Yeah.” Ratchet stood and transformed, the back doors to his hold popping open. “Careful with him. Those clamps are temporary at best.”

Jazz carefully aided Bumblebee into Ratchet, and then closed the doors with a gentle bump. “All good, Ratch,” he said, patting the medic’s roof.

Ratchet rolled forward, moving slowly over the rough terrain to the nearby road where the Autobots were gathering. “Clear a path,” he called out, and was promptly ignored. “Hey! I need to get Bee back to the _Ark_ Move it.”

Tracks glanced up, saw Ratchet, and stepped back a pace, but no one else budged.

Fine. If that’s how they wanted it.

Ratchet flipped on his sirens, lights flashing, but instead of the typical _wheeooooo wheeeooooo_ of his Earth alt mode, " _MOVE, bitch, get out the way, get out the way, bitch_ " blared over the battlefield. Everyone froze in shock, and silence reigned supreme for a long moment.

Ratchet cut the sirens, unsure how that had even happened or how he should react to it.

Then Jazz giggled.

“Hah! Told you I could do it!” Sideswipe whooped, punching the air and oddly taking the credit for this prank openly.

Off to the side of the road Wheeljack handed a small cred chip over to a smirking Perceptor. The glitches. Ratchet was going to get them back for this, but planning could come later. For now he needed to tend his patient.

Ratchet turned on the siren again, stopping and starting it so it repeated, “ _Move! Move! Move!_ ” then drove through the laughing crowd of Autobots.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
